Growing Up in Mansion Mason
by Rosalie McCarty
Summary: I got this idea awhile ago and liked it. It's about Edward, but when he was a human and, like the title says, growing up in the 1900s. I think it's going to be a good insight into Edward's past, a different side of Edward I'd like you to know.


As I said in the summary. I'm not sure if I'm going to expand this story, but if you guys like it I might take it all the way to when he gets sick... idk. It's been on my desk top and I thought that I should publish it for the heck of it. Full Summery and background: It's 1912, Edward Jr. Mason lives with his parents, Elizabeth and Edward Sr, in their mini-mansion. That's pretty much all you need to know. So... read it!

* * *

"Junior!" Elizabeth shouted upstairs. She paused at the bottom of the stairs, a hand on the banister and head hanging, waiting for a sign that her son was moving.

"Edward Anthony, do not make me shout. What would the neibors think." The lady shook her head only to stop and place a curl back in place.

"Yes, Ma'am. Sorry mum, but may I remind you that I'm not making you shout. It's your choice, Mother." The eleven year old rascal came out of the dinning hall, to the side of his mother.

She started, not expected Edward Jr. to appear anywhere on the first story. "MY goodness, Jr, you have better manners than to frighten an old mistress that way. My hearts a beating up a storm. Oh dear, come here." She grabbed her son possesivly. "Now what, my love, were you doing in the dinning hall?" Elizabeth crouched down to her son's level. "I thought you were suppossed to be practicing your arthimetic. Mrs. Levven has high expectations, Jr. I hope you are preparred for the test. Oh, I would hate to have her dissapointed. She's been so good to us and your father."

She stood up and looked around. "Speaking of him... Stanly!"

The butler appeared calmly into the entryway. "Yes, Mrs. Mason?"

"Have you had any news of the master of the house?" She asked while mindlessly trying to comb Edward Jr.'s hair, neat and tidy, a constant struggle in the Mason house. The movement is now done unthinkly.

"No Madame. But be assured, Mrs. Mason he's never missed an event or been late dressing for it." Stanley spoke reassuringly. "I'm sure the chaise is caught behind the city traffic as always."

"Yes, as always." She turned to Edward. "Why Junoir, what have you done with you're jacket?"

Edward Jr. put on an innocent expression that all mischevious boys his age are well accostumed to. His new black coat had dirt on on sleeve and a rip on the other. And the cuff links were no where in sight.

Elizabet sighed. "Stanely, would you mind cleaning him up and I guess he'll have to wear the old one." She tisked. "Now, darling, you know that new one was speaciel. Mr. Mason made a trip just for it. Now, you'll have to wear the old one that doesn't fit much." She attempted to wipe some of the crumbly dirt off.

Edward Jr. shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sorry mum. Truly I am. But it can be washed and sewed up, right?" His green eyes stared into the hazel one's of his mother.

"I guess so. We'll have to try, won't we." She sighed again as Stanely approched the boy. "I hope you weren't over at Miss Cathy's again." His mother speculated.

"No, ma'am. Of course not ma'am." Edward defended, as the family butler lead him to the washroom.

Elizabeth smiled dispite herself at Edward's hasty reaction and retired to her own toliet to finish her accecories for the event that night.

-------

"Madame, Mr. Mason has arrived. I'll go tend to him if you don't mind." Stanely declared behind the bedroom door.

Elizabeth imerged fully dolled. "Wait just a moment will you? I'd like to see him first."

"As you wish, Madame." He then proceded to the servants kitchen.

When he was safely out of sight, Mrs. Mason skipped to the front of the house in search of her husband.

"There you are." She accused warmly to the causually dressed man infront of her.

"Why, Mrs. Mason, you look too lovely to step outdoors." Edward turned and embraced his wife and left a kiss on her forehead. "Hello, darling." He kissed her warmly.

"Hello, Mr. Mason." She returned the kiss with a slight blush on her pale face.

"I hope you day was wonderful, as any day should be for such a lady as you." His eyes sparkled with truth. He meant every word he said.

"Wonderful. Perfect even. Our son, got in a spot of trouble but I think I'll let it slide, this once." She stated, still wrapped in her husband's arm.

"Again? What's he done this time? Darling, we have to punish him. He must be diciplined, not shying off one bit.-"

"He ran off to see Miss Cathy." Elizabeth interjected, stopping Edward in his tracks.

"Ah, well, we can let it off this time, I supposse." His smile grew. "But perhaps we should make him skip the dessert table this evening."

"Fine, idea." Mrs. Mason aggreed. "Speaking of which, you'd better get ready. Mr. and Mrs. Lasson don't like their quests late and are more negative to lawyers."

"Ah, so we mustn't push their hospitality limits." He nodded and let go of his wife. "Stanely, get the coach prepared as well as the lover-boy." He smiled and winked at Mrs. Mason.

"Already done, Sir." The butler appeared as only a butler can: out of nowhere and at a disired time. "The only thing left wanting is your readiness, Sir."

"Recplindent, Darling." Elizabeth wispered in his ear as she side stepped towards the mahogony stairs.

-----

Mrs. Mason and little Edward waited in the entryway as the master got ready.

"I hope you haven't forgotten your manners this time." Elizabeth joked to her son.

Confused, Edward Jr. checked his pockets. At that instant, Mr. Mason came into the hall. "Looking for your manners?" He laughed.

Finnally, Edward Jr. got it and blushed. "Father!" Little Edward ran to Mr. Edward and grabbed him around the waist. Edward laughed. "Appereantly, you should keep looking." He sighed and ruffled his son's hair only to frown and try to fix it again to no success. He gruffed and stood straight. "Everyone ready?"

"Do I have to go? I don't like these parties, Father. It's exepionaly boring and only for grown-ups." Junoir tried to weezle out with it, a desperate move.

A sly look at his wife then Edward answered, "Really, I heard, That Miss Cathy would be there."

The boy sucked in a breath and remained silent the entire ride to and from and during the charity event that night, though he might have something up his sleeve.

* * *

So, tell me if you would be interested in reading more or have some ideas of some scenes. As I said, if I get enough good reviews I might take it to the point when the Infleunza hits. So... do you like the idea? This chapter isn't my best but it's okay for a starting chapter.

Review like the wind!

- Rosalie


End file.
